1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display panel with improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel includes a plurality of pixels disposed on a base substrate. The base substrate may include a plurality of pixel areas and a peripheral area disposed adjacent to the pixel areas. The pixels may be arranged in the pixel areas, respectively.
Each of the pixels may include a display element and a circuit part that controls the display element. The display element and the circuit part included in a pixel are disposed in a corresponding pixel area of the pixel areas. When viewed in a plan view, an aperture ratio of each pixel area is determined based on a ratio of an area of the display element to an area of the corresponding pixel area. As the circuit part becomes complicated, an area occupied by the circuit part may increase such that the aperture ratio may be lowered.